The disclosure of the present application provides a decoration hanger. More specifically, the present disclosure provides an adhesive tag decoration hanger for balloons, tinsel, fairy lights and the like.
It is often desirable to hang decorations such as balloons, tinsel, fairy lights and the like in fixed positions on walls, ceilings, doors and the like for decorative effect. Previously, this has been achieved by the use of string, pins or adhesive tapes. Such methods are problematic; string requires an object to tie to, pins can damage surfaces and it is difficult to keep adhesive tape attached to both the decoration and the wall simultaneously. This is particularly true of balloons because the tied neck of the balloon often does not project very far from the balloon body, making it difficult and awkward to use as an anchor point.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a decoration hanger that overcomes these problems in the prior art. It is an aim of the present disclosure to provide an improved decoration hanger.